spys can sing?
by sweet4u2
Summary: cammies mom put her in mickenly high school...she meets sam joins glee club and is determined not to kill anyone but instead she has people trying to tear her down will she let them or will she just try her hardest not to injure them  ! read adn find out
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: glees not mine neither is gallagher girls neither is the song...wow i have alot of things i dont own! of this is cammies view**

ch 1:

wow. That's all I could say really. When my mom said she wanted away from the spy life and turning leaves or something I didn't think she meant literally. As in literal I mean public school. I have never been to a lot of public schools in fact ive only been to one and that was for like a week. anyways here i am standing in front of a red brick building. a boy with bright blond hair comes up to me and says:

"hey there i am sam evens and u are"? sam asked me

"um hi! my name is cameron but i like to be called cammie"! i got really shy all of a sudden

"cool! i was wondering if you need help getting around the school cause i would be happy to help you!" he had these big blue eyes that just kept getting bigger with every word...i couldnt say no to that so i said yes.

"sure!" i exclaimed so he took my arm and led me inside!

after all my classes i had a free period because i didnt have an elective yet so he took me to this thing he called glee club.

"ok so this club is definitly the best"! i whispered to him

"glad u think so" he winked and a man with really curly hair walked in.

"alright guys...um hi". he said noticing me

"hello i am cammie!" i was trying to be nice but this blonde chick just kept glaring at me and it was causing me to be distracted from the matter at hand.

" um ok i am " he was looking at me weird i hate weird looks i hid a small pocket knife up my skirt and my first instinct was to reach to it but sam started to talk.

" cammie wanted to try out for glee club shes new" sam was extremly nice i was grateful for him. until i herd go ok come sing for us and the next thing i knew i was thinking of what song to sing i had a realy good one.

" ok i got it!" i exclaimed to sam i whispered in his ear and he agreed and went to tell the band.

when the music started i panicked but then i thought of my mom and it pushed me forwad to do it.

_Step Back! Gonna come at you fast I'm driving out of control and getting ready to crash Won't stop shaking up what I can I serve it up in a shot So suck it down like a man_

_So baby yes I know what I am and no I don't give a damn and you'll be loving it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch Up to my old tricks but it wont last forever Next day I'm your super girl Out to save the world and it keeps getting better_  
><em>Kiss kiss Gonna tell you right now I make it sweet on the lips I'll simply knock you out Shut up! I don't care what you say Cause when were both in the wind you gonna like it my way Yeah baby theres a feeling in me So sexy sour and sweet and you'll be loving it<em>

_Some days I'm a super bitch (super bitch) Up to my old tricks but it wont last forever (no) Next day I'm your super girl (your super girl) Out to save the world and it keeps getting better_  
><em>Hold on Keeps getting better Hold on Keeps getting better<em>

_In the break of the night In the speed of the light I hold the universe up I'll make your planets collide When I strap on my boots and I slip on my suit You see the vixen in me Becomes an angel for you_

_Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch) Up to my old tricks but it wont last forever (won't last forever no) Next day I'm your super girl (super girl) Out to save the world and it keeps getting better_

_Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch) Up to my old tricks but it wont last forever (forever no) Next day I'm your super girl Out to save the world and it keeps getting better_  
><em>Hold on Keeps getting better <em>

_Hold on Keeps getting better_

i think everyone was impressed so i looked to and all he said was:  
>"welcome to the club"!<p>

sam gave me a hug and twirled me around! i was so excited! ok so this next part gets weird

"sam why are you playing with my hair"? i giggled at him

"its so pretty!" he was just staring at it i couldnt help but laugh

"hey cammie?" he was acting shy uh-oh

"hmmm?" i ask playing innocence

"will u go out with me?"

"su..." i started to say yes when i was knocked to the ground i saw that blonde chick from the club. my bex fighting instinct took over wehn i got up and she threw a punch at me big mistake i grabbed her fist and threw her to the ground she looked terrified.

"i dont know you but touch me again and it will be more than a small little bruise!" i spat at her she looked even more terrified when she ran off. it was enjoyable.

"bye sam pick me up at 6;30 u can show me around the town!" i whispered to him turned on my heel snickering when this guy with a mowhawk cornerd me at the front door.

"im puck" he stated he had a nice smooth voice it was so funny!

"cammie. look do you need something puck?" i was trying to get home

"to become friends cause u are certainly a badass!" he was excited and he was right but he dosent know just how badass i am cause he hasnt seen my car yet!

"sure! later see ya in glee!" i waved bye at him and got out to a nice black porche everyones jaw dropped including that blonde girl when she saw whos car this was! this was gonna be a fun year now i am thanking my mom!

**a/n: all done with first chapter! should i continue? reviews pls i love them! and tell me what i should do with my next story!**


	2. holy crap!

A/n: still don't own! I am so grateful for its-ephay-kid!

tonighte was one of the best nights of my life! I had a great time with sam. He took me to dinner at he place called breadstix and then he drove me around the town telling me about things and about the people of glee. When he dropped me back off at my house I saw my mom wasnt home...sam looked worried to let me in my house alone but he did anyway! Sam walked me to the door and said:

"Goodnight cammie!" he seemed really nervous

"night sam! Thanks so much I had fun tonighte!" I was trying to lighten the mood but I don't think it worked.

" hey cammie will u be my girlfriend?" so thats why he was nervous!

I didnt awnser just leaned forward and kissed him! I have only kissed two guys in my life and that was zach and josh but sam...sam outwheighed them by a ton it was like...fireworks...

"So thats a yes right?" he had a scared look on his face it was adorable!

"Totally! I will pick u up for school ok?" I told him

"Wait isnt it the other way around?" He was confused.

"I just got my license so I was wanting to dirve!" I told him.

"Well okay then! See u tomorrow!" he turned and walked off I went inside thinking of what song to fing in glee tomorrow when I started thinking of what his face is gonna look like when he sees my porche its going to be wicked!

the next morning i was ready to go i had one of my old gallagher skirts on and a tight white shirt i had straightend my caramal hair and by the time i said i would pick sam up i was at his front door his jaw hit the floor when he saw my car!

he got in and kissed me hello and just stared out the window... i guess he was shocked at the fact that i was kinda rich. when we puleed up a smaile sneaked on his face when he relisied i was gonna be so cool!

after all our classes we had glee and i had found a good soft song to sing.

i stood up front and saw the whole class waiting... thats when i opened my mouth

_I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me. I played pretend between the trees, and fed my house guests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green. _  
><em>I had a dream I could fly from the highest swing. I had a dream.<em>

_ Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be. The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. _  
><em>I said a prayer and fell asleep.<em>

_I had a dream I could fly from the highest tree. I had a dream. Oooooooooooooooooo (8x)_

_Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave. I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing._  
><em>I had a dream<em>


	3. ur wickedly cool

A/N: sry it took me so long to update my computer broke so... anyway on to chapter 3!

Ok so two weeks into glee club And im loved! It all started when I walked in school with my old skirt and white button up shirt and black high heels. Everybody in glee keeps saying that im a savior cause none of them have been slushied in two weeks! I guess thats a record or something.

When glee club rolled around at the end of the day everybody was talking happily with me...when came in.

"Guys I have some bad news." he was looking around

"Well what is it?" finn asked

" rachel moved over the weekend." he looked sad but when I looked everyone looked slightly relived

"So whats ur point?" santana spoke up

"We don't have a lead female voice." everyone was looking at me when he said that.

"Ya we do!" they all exclaImed

"Cammie?" he looked confused

"Duh! She is getting us major cool points and she sings awesome so she is like a rachel but that is much cooler and has a very sexy sense of style!" puck explained

"Umm ok...what are we doing waiting around for come on don't we have a compition in like two weeks?" I stood up taking charge

" first I know the guys have prepared something so..." told me

"Okay!" I sat down next to santana and she emmidetly looked at my nails until the guys started singing

sam:

I see your dirty face  
>High behind your collar<br>What is done in vain  
>Truth is hard to swallow<br>So you pray to God  
>To justify the way you live a lie<br>Live a lie  
>Live a lie<p>

And you take your time  
>And you do your crime<br>Well you made your bed 

all:

_[_

_Chorus:]_  
>Because when I arrive<br>I, I'll bring the fire  
>Make you come alive<br>I can take you higherWhat this is, forgot?  
>I must now remind you<br>Let It Rock  
>Let It Rock<br>Let It Rock

finn:

Now the son's disgraced  
>He, who knew his father<br>When he cursed his name  
>Turned, and chased the dollar<br>But it broke his heart  
>So he stuck his middle finger<br>To the world  
>To the world<br>To the world

And you take your time  
>And you stand in line<br>Well you'll get what's yours  
>I got mine <p>

all:

_[_

_Chorus:]_  
>Because when I arrive<br>I, I'll bring the fire  
>Make you come alive<br>I can take you higher  
>What this is, forgot?<br>I must now remind you  
>Let It Rock<br>Let It Rock  
>Let It Rock<p>

_artie:_  
>Yeah!<br>Wayne's world  
>Planet Rock<br>Panties drop  
>And the tops<br>And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop  
>And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)And Pamela (rock)<br>And Samantha (rock)  
>And Amanda (rock)<br>And Tamara (rock)  
>"Ménage à trois" <em>[french for: 3-some]<em>  
>I'm in here like bitch what's up<br>Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
>I can dick you up<br>I can dick you down  
>Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town<br>And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
>Big ass rocks like off the ground<br>Dirty like socks that's on the ground  
>Weezy <p>

_[Chorus x2]_

puck and kurt  
>Just Let It Rock<br>Let It Rock  
>Let It Rock<br>Let It Rock...  
>Let It Rock... <p>

Artie:  
>I'm back like I forgot somethin<br>I'm somethin  
>Ruling Rock rubbin' rap running'<br>Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach  
>Like Wayne the personal trainer<br>My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
>Period, like the reminder<p>

sam and finn:  
>I wish I could be<br>As cruel as you  
>And I wish I could say<br>The things you do  
>But I can't and I won't live a lieNo, not this time.<p>

"Guys that rocked!" All the girls got up to hug there boyfriends it was a happy moment!

"Now that the guys did a song we need to!" I exclaimed!

"Alright guys see u tomorrow!" said as the bell rang sam and I walked out with his arm around my waist and I thought: 'yep I am glad we quit'


	4. we beat you by far!

a/n: chapter 4 is here!

Quinn, tina, merceades, Santana, Britney, and me were sitting around my room listening to song after song to figure out how to pass the boys. I hit the next button and all of us looked at eachother and knew this was the song we wanted to sing.

The next day in glee said we could get up there and sing the song we wanted to sing:

Kurt had to help us though:

Just another one champion sound  
>Me and Estelle about to get down<br>Who the hottest in the world right now.  
>Just touched down in London town.<br>Bet they give me a pound.  
>Tell them put the money in my hand right now.<br>Tell the promoter we need more seats,  
>We just sold out all the floor seats<p>

Cammie:

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
>Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.<br>I really want to come kick it with you.  
>You'll be my American Boy.<p>

He said "Hey Sister.  
>It's really really nice to meet you."<br>I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.  
>I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.<br>Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them.  
>And no I ain't been to MIA<br>I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits.  
>First let's see the west end.<br>I'll show you to my brethren.  
>I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy<p>

Quinn and Santana:

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
>Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.<br>I really want to come kick it with you.  
>You'll be my American Boy<p>

Can we get away this weekend?  
>Take me to Broadway.<br>Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a café.  
>Let's go on the subway.<br>Take me to your hood.  
>I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.<br>Dress in all your fancy clothes.  
>Sneaker's looking Fresh to death, I'm loving those Shell Toes.<br>Walking that walk.  
>Talk that slick talk.<br>I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy.

Britnay and tina:

Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay  
>Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.<br>I really want to come kick it with you.  
>You'll be my American Boy<p>

Let them know a gwan blud

Kurt:

Who Killing em in the UK.  
>Everybody gonna to say you K, reluctantly, because most of this press don't f**k with me.<br>Estelle once said to me, "Cool down, down, don't act a fool now, now."  
>I always act a fool oww oww.<br>Ain't nothing new now now.  
>He crazy, I know what ya thinkin.<br>Ribena I know what you're drinking.  
>Rap singer. Chain Blinger.<br>Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinking.  
>What's you're persona.<br>About this Americana Brama.  
>Am I shallow cause all my clothes designer.<br>Dressed smart like a London Bloke.  
>Before he speak his suit bespoke.<br>And you thought he was cute before.  
>Look at this peacoat, tell me he's broke.<br>And I know you're not into all that.  
>I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit.<br>But I still talk that CASH.  
>Cause a lot wags want to hear it.<br>And I'm feeling like Mike at his Baddest.  
>The Pips at they Gladys.<br>And I know they love it.  
>So to hell with all that rubbish<p>

Mercedes:

Would you be my love, my love.  
>Could be mine would you be my love my love, could be mine<br>Could you be my love, my love.  
>Would you be my American Boy. American Boy<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day<br>Take me to Chicago, San Fransisco Bay.  
>I really want to come kick it with you.<br>You'll be my American Boy!

"so what did u guys think!" we all shouted at them

"it was amazing!" sam exclaimed

And that's when I felt my phone buzz 3 times: I have a cia emergency.


	5. who are you?

A/N: sorry it toke me forever I still hope you all are still reading this.

"?" I asked

"Yes cammie?" he sounded annoyed

"May I step out for a sec?" I gave him big eyes

"No." wow he is a tough nut to crack I mean sam fell at my feet when I gave those eyes anyway time to take it to the next level

"! It is very important I step out of here for like 5 minutes! It may be a matter of life and death! Come on man! get some sense back!" I finished my rant by standing face to face with the man.

"Fine...but you have 5 minutes" he went back to talking while I bolted out the door.

I pulled out my phone and the message startled me:

_your time is up..._

Weird...I have no idea what this person is talking about.

I walk back to class very confused...the room is silent when I walk in and when I looked up I screamed because there was a guy in all balck he looked like a ninja sorta kinda...ish I guess... anyway I screamed the ninja was alarmed.

He turned towards me and slowy walked to me. My hand snaked down to my knife attached to my leg.

"Cameron ann morgan its very nice to...meet your aquaintince"

oh my god this guy sounded so fimilar.

"Uh why are you here?" I prayed that I could keep my guard up

he swung a punch wich I blocked. Gasps went off around the room as they saw me block and then swing my foot at him and so this went on for awhile until he knocked me down on the ground

people gasped all around as they saw me struggle to get up and they gasepd again (wich bugged me) about my cut on my forehead that was bleeding.

I got up and ripped off the mask thing and gasped at the sight before me...

"Zach!" I screamed

he slapped me down to the ground and when I got up he was gone...

Sam came running to my side and helped me into a chair

"Oh my god girl u kick ass!" thats what most people said to me but all sam said was:

"Who are you?"

"Sam im still cammie but I just..."

"Tell me who you are!" he yelled at me and I coward down and looked at the blood dripping on the floor off my forehead.

"My name is cameron morgan I went to school at gallagher academy for girl spies in training...my mom sent me here to protect me 'cause I never wanted to go back to there...so we packed up and left." I was crying by the end of this

"We need to leave." I said queitly

and so thats how we got on this plane on our way to rio da janero to go hide for a couple of weeks we are tourists blending in I told everybody.

Sam is still kinda mad at me but he gives me hugs and yesterday night we spent the night at my house!


End file.
